Lovely Nights
by thevoltageprincess
Summary: A short drabble in which Antonio simply enjoys the way Lovino is so affectionate when he thinks that he's asleep.


The first time that Antonio realized this was going on, he hadn't intentionally stayed awake. He had trouble falling asleep, and had been forcing himself then to close his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep next to his boyfriend of a some months over a year. But then, it happened. Rustling of the warm and recently washed red sheets were heard, a sigh was exhaled, and then something warm was pressed against his forehead.

"Te amo, idiota."

That was the voice of his boyfriend that he had heard that night, telling him in his language that he loved him. Oh, Antonio had practically swooned as his heart fluttered in his chest. Even while having had been together, such sweet words coming from his boyfriend's mouth always managed to get him more in love with the younger male. Even with the added insult of being called an idiot, Antonio knew well enough that such a word was meaningless and not meant, having had known his love for a while now.

But since that night that consisted of loving words that made his heart race and soft, sweet actions that made Antonio practically melt, every few days now and then, Antonio would make himself stay awake throughout the night in order to know what his lover did during the time in which he would usually be peacefully resting.

Tonight, it seemed as if Lovino was a bit more affectionate than usual. That, in all, was somewhat weird considering that sometimes he could barely give the Spaniard a kiss on the cheek without blushing a bit. Either way, there was no way that Antonio was complaining. It was always a delight to be loved and treated like so by his partner.

Lovino, at the moment, unaware that person he loved and held so dearly to his heart, gazed at the person whom he believed to be asleep before him. He then raised his hand, no longer looking at his beautiful face, and gently ran his fingers across Antonio's chest since he was in his grasp at the moment. Though, then those swift, gentle motions turned into shapes, and Antonio could feel his _tesoro _drawing what seemed to be small hearts. What an absolutely adorable thing to do!

Then, the feeling of soft fingers tracing over his chest stopped, and instead there was silence for a few moments before Lovino decided to look upwards towards the man he loved, and he then began to play with the slightly messy brunette hair of Antonio. He was quiet tender with his actions, making sure not to accidentally end up pulling any of his hair. Instead, Lovino gently brushed away any hair from his lover's face, before going to lightly run his hand through that slightly curled and messed up hair that he loved. It was quite a nice feeling, Antonio had to admit, but he showed no signs of pleasure at the affection and still did his best to fake his slumber.

It was like that for some time, with Antonio's chest rising slowly every now and then with closed, bright and beautiful eyes that Lovino loved as the Italian, himself, began to pull his hands away and instead began to faintly run his hand over the other's jaw. However, that action stopped after just a few moments, and then there was nothing. Lovino was only looking up to the Spaniard who meant the world to him, wishing he could do all of this when his loved one was awake rather then when he was completely unaware of his actions.

But then he moved again, this time a bit more upwards as he shifted his body so that he could lean over and press small, quick kisses along the male's somewhat defined jawline. The kisses were barely felt, as Lovino was doing what he could to make sure that he didn't awaken the other from his dreams. So then, after the adorable kisses, there was a short period that went without sound or movement, as the one who was not pretending to be awake was debating whether on doing what he happened to be thinking about. Movement and rustling was heard again, and then warmth was felt on Antonio's lips, as he realized that Lovino was giving him a quick peck on the lips. It was a short, short kiss but either way, Antonio couldn't help the way that the edges of his recently kissed lips curled up into a faint smile that went unseen by Lovino as he had moved once again and had by now, nuzzled himself into the male's chest. "Ti amo, Antonio."

There was no reply, and all in all, Lovino didn't expect one. He _did_ think that Antonio was asleep, after all. However, after what was about perhaps only half an hour later, Antonio still remained awake and realized that his adorable, usually grumpy Italian had fallen asleep already. He hesitantly opened his eyes to make sure, and slowly tilted his head to look down at his boyfriend who happened to be curled up in his chest at the moment with his head nuzzling him. "Yo tambien te amo, Lovi," He whispered in the most endearing way, before pressing his lips to the top of Lovino's head.

Oh, how Antonio loved these nights.


End file.
